


Why?

by alleirbag



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleirbag/pseuds/alleirbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 2 finale. </p>
<p>How Helena's betrayal affected Myka when they got back from Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

‘Why?’

Sitting there, on _Her_ bed with tears rolling down flushed cheeks, Myka looked the very picture of heartbreak. Curly hair tied messily away from her face and clothes rumpled from travel, she sat motionless staring straight ahead clutching the only thing that remained of the woman that so completely captivated her, a shirt. Gripping the delicate fabric as if it was the only thing that was keeping her from falling apart, Myka looked down at it.

‘Why?’

That was the question she kept asking herself, over and over and over again, a silent plea to anyone who would listen to explain to her what had happened. How the woman, that she was starting to realise she loved with all of her being, could do this to them. To her. How Helena could have betrayed her like that. She needed someone to explain how HG single-handedly destroyed their relationship, her trust, her heart and her all in one fell swoop.

‘Why?’

Myka muttered this out loud, her voice cracking with un-use for the last several hours. Tears streaming down her face, she brought the shirt up to her face and inhaled the sweet scent of her Helena. Thinking back over every moment they had together, every detail, every sentence uttered trying to figure out where it went so terribly wrong. How did she miss this? How did she not notice that there was something wrong with the woman she was falling in love with?

‘Why?’

There it was again, that seemingly un-answerable question. The one thing she needed right at this moment, other than for all of this to be some awful, awful nightmare, was the answer to that question. She needed to know if she could have done anything to stop her, anything to change the outcome. The numbness that had settle over her after leaving Yellow Stone was slowly leaving and in its place pure undiluted fury over Helena doing this not just to the team, not just to the whole world but to HER! The woman who spent countless nights loving her, holding her while she cried for her Christina and trusted her when no-one else was would.

‘Why?’

Shaking with the force of her emotions, Myka quickly stood up and started to pace. It would do no good for her to break down now. No she needed to keep her head, she could cry in private later when no-one else was around. She needed to keep calm. She needed...What she needed right now was for Helena to hold her, to tell her it was just all in her imagination, that none of it was real. But that wasn’t going to happen now, was it?

‘Why?’

The question left her in a wail that everyone in the bed and breakfast heard. Dropping hard to her knees, the trained secret service agent just broke and cried, clutching the shirt to her chest. It wasn’t the crying in the films, where only a few tears were shed. No, this was the gut wrenching, heart twisting emotional breakdown of someone who had their loved one betray them in the worst possible way.

Struggling to breathe with the intensity of her sobs, Myka didn’t notice the strong arms of Pete or the wiry arms of Claudia envelope her as she completely let go. She cried and sobbed and yelled and hit but they wouldn’t let go. She collapsed, drained of every ounce of energy and fight she had within her against Pete’s solid form. Both Claudia and Pete had shed tears as they watched helplessly as their sister cried for her lost love. Both furious with HG over what she’d done but both knowing Myka needed them more and wasting energy on the other woman would be pointless for the moment. Looking up at Pete and then Claudia, Myka asked the only thing that had been going through her mind in such a small and defeated voice, a voice that they never wanted to hear spill from her lips again, “Why?”


End file.
